Love In The Special Class
by HikaruMinori
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang selalu ingin mengalahkan saingan abadi nya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Pertemuan mereka berdua dimulai pada saat mereka berumur 6 tahun. Saat itu juga, Sasuke telah jatuh hati pada Naruto. Namun, Naruto belum menyadarinya hingga saat ini. Akankah Naruto bisa menyadari perasaan Sasuke?/Bad Summary/Review&Review/


_Ada seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang sangat manis, berambut pirang, sangat suka dan jago beladiri. Setiap hari gadis itu selalu berlatih oleh ayahnya di halaman, dan juga gadis itu sering menolong oranglain dengan memanfaatkan bakatnya itu. _

_Lalu, pada suatu hari gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang bocah kecil yang tampan, cool, dan juga jago beladiri. Gadis itu menantang bocah itu. Kemudian, gadis itu terkejut karena baru kali ini ia kalah. Gadis itu berpikir, bahwa ia telah memiliki lawan yang sepadan dan ingin mengalahkannya._

* * *

_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author - HikaruMinori**_

_**Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, Hika-chan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

_**Rated - T**_

_**Genre - Romance (?) , Friendship**_

_**Pairing - SasufemNaru **_

_**Warning - Typo, OOC, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Masih kaku, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_

* * *

Matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, dengan kilauan cahayanya dengan dibantu kokkokan ayam untuk membangunkan semua makhluk hidup. Tak terkecuali Naruto, ia telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja biru, dasi hitam, rok biru tua, dan jas sekolah putih.

Setelah siap, Naruto menuju ruang makan. Di sana terdapat ayah, ibu, serta kakak laki-lakinya. Dengan santai, Naruto duduk di sebelah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ohayou," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan," balas seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Hari ini kau tidak boleh kalah dengan anak itu ya, Naru," kata Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Pasti," balas Naruto dengan semangatnya.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung menuju sekolahnya. Dengan riang dan santai, Naruto berjalan hingga tak terasa jika telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. _Konohasen Academy, _sekolah yang sangat terkenal.

Terdapat kelas A-D, namun diantara kelas itu ada kelas yang paling istimewa. _Special Class_. Kelas yang menempatkan murid-murid pintar, yang pasti kepintarannya melebihi status standar. Seragamnya pun di bedakan, murid kelas A-D berkemeja putih, dasi, jas sekolah, celana/rok kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dan seragam _Spesial Class _ adalah seragam yang sekarang di pake Naruto.

Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu murid _Spesial Class_. Ia mendapat peringkat ke-2 dari tujuh peringkat. _Special Class_ hanya menampung tujuh murid paling pintar di Kohonasen Academy.

"Hei, itu bukannya Naruto Uzumaki dari _Special Class_ ?," ucap salah satu murid setelah melihat Naruto melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Iya,iya… Kyaa, Uzumaki-chan?!" teriak para cewe di sekitarnya.

'Hah, padahal aku tak mau menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi demi mengalahkan, Si Sombong itu..!' batin Naruto.

"Naru-chaannn…?!" merasa ada yang memanggil Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan...,

_**GREPP…?!**_

Seorang gadis berambut indogo tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Ohayou," ucap riang gadis itu.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

**Hinata Hyuga. Putri Pimpinan sebuah penerbangan. Sahabat karibnya Naruto. Hobibanget memasak dan minum teh. Ia juga salah satu murid_ Special Class_, yangmenduduki peringkat ke-6.**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju kelas mereka. _Special Class_ memiliki kelas sendiri, yang disebut rumah kaca. Mereka tidak belajar, namun hanya mengikuti ulangan-ulangan saja. Mereka di perlakukan sangat istimewa dan mewah.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah kaca. Naruto menarik nafas, kemuadian membuka pintu rumah kaca, lalu dengan senang Naruto menyambut anggota-anggota _Special Class_. Rumah kaca ini, berisikan taman kecil yang di buat di pinggir rumah kaca. Bangku, meja import, terdapat dapur di belakangnya, dan segala yang mewah lainnya.

"Ohayou," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Ohayou, Naru," balas mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat masakan untuk makan siang nanti," pamit Hinata yang berlalu menuju dapur.

"Yeah, buat yang enak dan banyak yaa.." ucap lelaki berambut coklat, atau bisa di panggil…,

**Kiba Inuzuka, anak dari Direktur Dewan Pengurus Sekolah. Hobi makan dan berpetualang di alam liar. Orangnya baik, ceplas ceplos, dan juga orang yang menempati peringkat ke-5 di _Special Class_.**

"Hmm, di mana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihatnya," jawab gadis berambut kuning pucat, yaitu …,

Ino Yamanaka, Putri dari pengusaha yang sukses. Hobi bernyanyi, dan selalu menjaga suaranya yang berharga. Menempati peringkat ke-4 di _Special Class._

"Ya, kita juga. Benarkan? Sasori?" ucap laki-laki rambut hitam…,

**Shino Aburame, Anak dari pimpinan sebuah perusahaan alat-alat olahraga, pecinta serangga, bahkan di apartemennya, dia mempunyai satu kamar khusus untuk serangga-serangganya. Dia anggota Special Class yang paling melindungi keberadaan Special Class. Peringkat ke-7.**

"Begitulah," jawab singkat pemuda merah di sebelahnya..,

**Sasori Akasuna, Putra dari musisi jenius yang terkenal. Suka memaikan biola, suara yang di hasilkannya pun bagus. Tidak banyak bicara, namun suka menolong orang lain. Di _Special Class _ mendapat peringkat ke-3.**

Naruto pun hanya mendengarkan jawaban-jawaban dari teman-temannya itu. Akhirnya, ia pun berniat ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di luar sebelum suara yang sangat ia kenal menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Merindukanku, Ranking Dua,"

Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapatkan,

**Sasuke Uchiha, Putra pimpinan Uchiha grup yang punya pengaruh besar terhadap perusahaan lainnya, termasuk yang di miliki temannya (Hyuga grup dan Aburame grup). Berbakat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar hanya dengan satu kali coba. Jago olahraga, pintar di bidang akademik, dan apapun selalu bisa di lakukan dengan mudah. Peringkat ke-1 di _Special Class._**

,tengah berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan santainya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU, RANKING DUA…!" teriak frustasi Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke! Ku tantang kau !" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke.

"Boleh saja, kalau kamu memaksa. Kebetulan pelajaran kali ini adalah olahraga," balas Sasuke dengan santai.

Di sinilah mereka, di ruang olahraga dengan di lihat oleh murid-murid dari kelas A-D. Yang akan di lakukan Naruto dan Sasuke adalah melompati papan bertingkat. Tingkat petama adalah sepuluh tingkat.

Tingkatan itu berhasil di lewati oleh Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Papan tingkatan it uterus bertambah satu demi satu tingkatan hingga tingkatan paling tinggi, dua puluh tingkat.

"Wah, tinggi sekali. Apa Naruto bisa melewatinya?" cemas Hinata pada sahabat karibnya.

"Iya, tapi tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke," ucap santai Sasuke.

_**Plaakk….?! **_

Tamparan mulus mengenai pipi Kiba dengan santainya.

"Naruto lebih HEBAT..?!" kata Hinata dengan menekan kata 'hebat'

Yang lain hanya memandangi dua orang yang selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele. Kembali pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah menghadapi duapuluh tingkat. 'Huff, santai saja Naru. Pasti bisa,' batin Naruto menenangkan.

_Priitt…_

Naruto berlari, kemudian melompat, dan Naruto berhasil melewati duapuluh tingkat itu. Namun, Sasuke juga berhasil melewatinya dengan berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Walau begitu, tepuk tangan para murid kelas A-D yang merasa kagum.

"Aku menang lagi, R-A-N-K-I-N-G D-U-A," kata Sasuke yang langsung berlalu.

"Arrghh, kau…?!" geram Naruto.

"Naru-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," balas Naruto. 'Awas saja kau, akan ku kalahkan kamu..?!' tekad dalam hati Naruto.

Di luar, Sasuke tengah mengelap keringat yang bercucuran sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengarkan percakapan dua orang murid yang sepertinya murid dari kelas C.

"Hii, dasar sok Pamer. Mentang-mentang di tempatkan di kelas yang berbeda. Tebar pesona, Dasar murid _Special Class _ gak tahu malu..?!" ucap ketus murid itu.

"Hei, kau terlalu keras. Nanti jika ia dengar gimana?" resah temannya, ketika melihat Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja, masa bodoh..!" jawabnya dengan cuek.

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam, kemudian berlalu meninggal tempat dimana ia berdiri tadi.

* * *

Sore pun tiba, murid-murid Kohonasen Academy sudah pulang semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, tidak bagi _Special Class _ mereka masih di dalam kelas istimewa mereka. Bukan karena ingin menginap ya.., mereka sedang menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali.

"Aku akan berkeliling," ucap Sasuke yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan rumah kaca.

Sasuke mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada di Kohonasen Academy. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Tinggal dua tempat yang belum sempat ia periksa.

Akhirnya, ia menuju ke perputakaan. Tapi, yang hanya Sasuke lihat adalah tumpukan buku yang sepertinya habis di baca. Sasuke menjadikan ini sebagai petunjuk, jika Naruto baru saja di sini. Sasuke pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat berbalik, tak sengaja Sasuke melihat rambut kuning diantara kegelapan koridor sekolah. Ia yakin itu Naruto, namun ada satu pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepalanya. _'Kenapa ia tergesa-gesa?'_

_**BRAAKK…!**_

"HEI…?!" teriak Naruto.

"Sedang apa kalian?" lanjut Naruto kesal.

Bagaimana tak kesal, ada tiga murid sedang berada di tempat yang tak boleh di masuki oleh murid. Apalagi melakukan hal yang mencurigakan.

"Mengcopy soal-soal ujian sekolah. Kenapa? Bermasalah?" ucap salah satu murid itu dengan kasarnya.

"Iya, sebaiknya kalian hentikan lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.. atau akan ku laporkan tindakan kalian pada kepala sekolah..?!" kesal Naruto.

"Hmm, kita buat kesepakatan," ucap murid yang satunya.

"Yeah, kau tutup mulut tentang kejadian ini, dan kami akan membagi informasi ini, bukankah kau juga membutuhkannya untuk mengalahkan Uchiha itu?" kata murid lainnya.

"…"

"Bagaimana? Setuju, Uzumaki-san?"

"…"

Naruto terdiam, hanya menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya. Bingung untuk menjawab, hatinya berperang dengan pikirannya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _ batin Naruto gelisah.

* * *

**Hallo, semua..**

**Aku HikaruMinori atau bisa di panggil Hika/Mino. Saya author baru di sini, fic ini adalah fic pertamaku.. dengan meluangkan waktu dan pikiran terciptalah fic abal ini. Untuk teman-teman dan para seniorku, mohon bantuannya dan kerja samanya. Jika suka dengan fic ini tolong Review lalu berikan saran dan kritik agar fic ini bisa lanjut.. Tapi, jika kalian suka… R&R..**


End file.
